Sabado, domingo, lunes
by sansanita
Summary: Cuando has sufrido largamente, te parece que no puedes decirle a nadie lo que pasó. Pero contarle tu historia a una desconocida, a quien ni siquiera ves el rostro, parece la solución perfecta a Irene. No se si quiero recordar mi pasado.
1. Prólogo

_Hola!!!!Esta es mi segunda historia, que me prometí no empezar a publicar mientras no me faltaran un par de líneas para el final. Soy de escritura lenta, porque necesito estar en un estado bastante especial para poder escribir, y por fin se me ha dado. Por lo mismo, espero subirlo más o menos rápido, y como siempre me agradará saber que alguien lo lee y le encuentra sentido. Es una historia extraña, pero muy especial. _

_Espero que les guste_

_Lia. _

Sábado, domingo, lunes

**Prólogo**

Un soleado día de Junio, se llevaba a cabo una celebración especial en el Convento de Nuestra Señora de Los Ángeles. La última postulante pasaba a ser novicia. La joven, de largo cabello castaño, escuchaba atentamente las palabras del sacerdote, que hoy iban dirigidas especialmente a ella. Deseos de felicidad, fidelidad y promesas de momentos maravillosos pasaban por sus oídos, mientras sus hermanas sonreían felices por recibirla dentro de su comunidad.

Al oír su nombre, se acercó al sacerdote y se arrodilló. Una de sus hermanas, leyó las palabras de su fundadora al hacer sus votos, a los que ella contestó "si, quiero". Finalmente, cortaron su cabello y le colocaron un velo blanco, entre aplausos y sollozos emocionados de la comunidad.

----------------------

-"Jane". Una mujer de rostro alegre y continua expresión de estar embelesada en cosas hermosas apartó con una sonrisa sus recuerdos y prestó atención a quien la llamaba: su hermana Bernarda.

-¿Si?

-Esta aquí Lilian, la aspirante- Bernarda siempre usaba un tono juguetón cuando se refería a las jóvenes que deseaban unirse a ellas. Le encantaban, en realidad, y siempre se ofrecía a atender la puerta cuando sabía que iban a venir.

-Ah, si, gracias.

Con movimientos pausados, y su expresión reflexiva de siempre, Jane se encaminó hacia el locutorio, donde recibiría a esa jovencita, que le traía recuerdos de su pasado. Al entrar, Lilian se levantó, y Jane pudo, una vez más, sentir esa emoción enorme al ver su cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes y su piel pecosa. Le recordaba a dos de sus amigos. A sus dos mejores amigos, en realidad. Habían estado juntos sus siete años de colegio, y aunque las cosas se habían vuelto peligrosas con el tiempo, ellos se preocuparon de protegerla, como lo habían hecho siempre. "Posesivos hasta el final", recordó, sintiendo las lágrimas asomarse como cada vez que los recordaba.

-¡Lily, querida, que alegría verte!- dijo Jane, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-¡Hermana Jane!- contesto ella con la misma emoción.

Conversaron durante un par de horas, al cabo de las cuales, Lilian se sentía bastante esperanzada de conseguir que esa delicada y observadora mujer pudiera hacer que su madre se sintiera mas tranquila de su decisión de ser religiosa.

"Mañana será un día extraño", se auto vaticinó Jane, mientras se encaminaba a sus labores cotidianas. Su cargo de Maestra de Novicias le permitía conocer a cada joven que expresaba su deseo de pertenecer a su comunidad, lo mismo que acompañarlas mientras hacían su experiencia o postulantado. Ver a Lily, a la que conocía desde hacia dos años, le había traído de vuelta toda su vida. Esa que no quería recordar. Esa en la que sus amigos la salvaron, olvidándose de ellos.

----------Flash back----------

-No entiendo por qué me tienen que sacar del medio, si soy tan capaz como ustedes dos.- opinó una ofuscada mujer joven de 21 años, mirando ceñuda a dos hombre de su misma edad, que no parecían querer dar su brazo a torcer.

-No te estamos sacando del medio- contestó uno, de cabello rojo y ojos azules, con expresión de estar a punto de perder la paciencia-. Es sólo que Malfoy se tomó como algo personal matarte, y sabemos que no piensa hacerlo sin que sufras.

-Esta guerra se nos está yendo de las manos, Hermione- dijo el otro hombre, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes intensos-. Y aunque quiero ganar a toda costa, no quiero que ese desgraciado te mate si sé que podemos evitarlo. Estamos casi sobre su pista. Apenas nos deshagamos de él te lo haremos saber.

-¿Lo prometen? Harry, Ron, juro que los asesinaré personalmente si por protegerme no me buscan.

-Prometido- contestó el de cabello castaño-. No sabríamos que hacer sin ti, y lo sabes. No quiero seguir perdiendo a la gente que amo, estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio de tenerte fuera de combate por un tiempo.

Y así, tres días después, sus amigos, esos que eran más que sus hermanos, la fueron a dejar a la puerta de la casa en la que ahora vivía. No le enviaban cartas por seguridad, pero la iban a ver cada semana. Se confundían entre los feligreses de la misa del domingo, y pasaban a conversar con ella. La cacería de Malfoy tardaba más de lo que se tenía planeado, y ella estaba decidida a salir de ahí para volver con ellos, pues el enfrentamiento con los seguidores de Voldemort recrudecía y, tal como le había dicho su amigo meses antes, esta guerra se les estaba yendo de las manos. La buena noticia es que avanzaban a pasos agigantados en la localización y destrucción de los Horcruxes, por lo que, al menos, el final se veía cercano y prometedor.

Pero un domingo no llegaron a verla. Los esperó durante dos domingos más y decidió salir a buscar noticias suyas. No tuvo que ir muy lejos, pues utilizando el registro de periódico de una biblioteca del mundo mágico, se enteró que su amigo Harry Potter había vencido a Voldemort, pero las heridas que había recibido le habían causado la muerte horas más tarde en el hospital. Su amigo Ron murió luchando esa noche a manos de un mortífago, el que fue luego ultimado por un Auror. Los mortífagos que no estaban muertos estaban a buen recaudo en Azkaban, y el que la amenazaba, se encontraba muerto, al igual que toda su familia.

Destrozada, regresó al monasterio a vivir su luto. Permaneció encerrada y en silencio durante semanas, en las cuales le llevaban la comida a su dormitorio. La primera vez que salió fue a una misa de domingo. Totalmente deshecha, decidió cerrar la puerta por dentro, y no volver a salir de ahí. Después de todo, ella quería ganar una guerra para vivir una vida con sus amigos, no sin ellos. Además, se la presumía muerta debido a su repentina desaparición de hacía más de un año atrás, por lo que empezar a explicar todo era algo que no le apetecía para nada. Volver a ver a aquellos que conoció sólo la iba a derrumbar. Y le había costado mucho recomponer una pequeña parte. No quería empezar la reconstrucción de cero otra vez.

----------Fin flash back----------


	2. Sábado

_No quiero dar la lata excesiva, así que les dejo este fic. Entre los diálogos no hay demasiada participación del narrador. Es pura conversación, pero estoy segura que se entenderá la intención del asunto. Como sea, no es en animo de fiesta, ok?_

* * *

**Sábado **

Gracias a Dios no se había atrasado. Su única hija le había insistido hasta el cansancio que fuera a ver a cierta "hermana Jane" a las diez, que le iba a hacer bien, podría hablar con ella, que las monjas son una tumba. Pero la verdad es que ella no sabía si quería empezar a recordar y desenterrar todo aquello que había decidido dejar atrás a los diecisiete años. Veinte años de entierro hace que las cosas duelan un poco menos.

Una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años se paró frente a una gruesa puerta de madera. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran. Su cabello rojo y lacio iba recogido en una sencilla cola, y su apariencia era sobria e informal. Estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta y desaparecer antes que fuera demasiado tarde… pero sabía que junto con dejar que su hija se fuera a "vivir con su novio, pero él en su cuarto y yo en el mío", como ella misma decía, debía borrar aquello que la aferraba a ella de forma casi desesperada. Sus ojos, la forma de su cara, su actitud despreocupada y algo indiferente a las normas… todo lo que le recordaba al gran amor de su vida, aquel que la había destrozado de tal forma que había escogido morir a vivir con la incertidumbre de si lo vería al día siguiente.

La puerta se abrió, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Caminó por el jardín hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta, que daba acceso a una sala dividida por la mitad por una reja y una cortina. Tomó asiento en una silla y esperó.

----------------------

Faltando veinte minutos para las diez, Jane se dirigió al locutorio, para tener todo listo cuando llegara la madre de Lily. Usualmente recibía a quien viniera en la parte de las visitas. Esto hacía que la relación fuese más cercana y las niñas no se sintieran lejos al no poder verla bien o no poder abrazarla. Pero hoy preparó sillas a ambos lados de la reja e hizo algo poco usual: cerró la cortina café que tapaba la reja para que no la pudiera ver. No estaba muy segura de por qué, pero le parecía que si iba a hablar con la madre de una joven que le recordaba tanto su pasado, no era bueno que la viera llorar o perder la concentración debido a su apariencia.

Conmocionada por lo que venía, dejó la puerta entreabierta y volvió al patio.

----------------------

-¿Si?

El sonido de la voz, melodioso y sereno la sobresaltó. Había estado sumida en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que al otro lado de la cortina alguien había entrado y se había sentado frente a ella.

-¿Hermana Mary Jane? Soy Irene Copperfield, madre de Lilian.- Irene se sentía extraña hablando a una cortina. Si iba a ser así siempre, no creía poder soportar no verle nunca más la cara a su hija.

-Es un gusto conocerla, Irene- contestó la misma voz serena y melodiosa-. Agradezco mucho que accediera a venir a verme.

-En realidad, debería agradecerle yo por acceder a cada cosa que se le ocurre a mi hija. No se bien por qué quería que viniera a hablar con usted.

-Todo a su tiempo, Irene, todo a su tiempo. Ahora, antes que se empiece a torturar, quiero que sepa que usted no va a tener que ver a su hija así. Eso ya no se estila. Pero la verdad es que no acostumbro recibir visitas y no he visto a nadie salvo a las aspirantes en los últimos meses.

-¿Su familia no la visita?- la pregunta salió antes que la pudiera pensar. Al momento siguiente sintió que había llegado algo lejos. Seguro era un tema doloroso para ella.

-No tengo familia. Esta casa, sus habitantes, su entorno, me acogieron cuando estaba perdida, sola, angustiada. Nadie va a venir a verme nunca, y es mejor así.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-No se preocupe… Irene, le pedí a Lilian que la invitara porque ella está muy preocupada. Siente que usted no va a poder soportar la perspectiva de que ella se quede aquí. ¿Dígame, usted que expectativas tenía para ella?

-La verdad, ninguna. Sólo verla me hace sentir tan satisfecha, que lo que quiera está bien. Es que…

-¿Qué…?

-Es que pensé que iba a escoger un hombre, formar una familia, tal vez estudiar algo o trabajar… no esto. ¿Me entiende?

-Claro que si. Escuche Irene, no la quiero convencer de nada, pero en esta casa Lilian va a tener una madre, un padre, hermanas, un esposo, y mucha familia que vea por ella. Nunca nos ha faltado afecto o atención. Usted ganará muchas hijas, que somos todas nosotras.

-Eso dice Lily…

-Y no le ha mentido. Quédese tranquila, confíe en Dios, en su hija, en nosotras. Reflexione sobre esto y no se angustie.

-Lo haré.

-Gracias. Irene, quiero que sepa que si tiene alguna duda, o quiere saber algo relacionado con la vida que su hija va a llevar aquí, puede preguntar con confianza. No la juzgaré por lo que diga.- disimuladamente, Jane corrió un poco la cortina para ver a Irene. Casi sufre un ataque cuando vió su pelo rojo, en una cola, sus ojos tristes y sus pecas. Sus rasgos parecidos a los de Ron, inconfundiblemente era Ginny Weasley, o alguien que se le parecía mucho. Pero no era posible. Ginny había desaparecido cuando ellos terminaron el colegio. Nunca encontraron ningún rastro de ella y se la dió por muerta. Después de todo, Voldemort tenía razones para querer matarla, y si no había sido una orden directa, todos los mortífagos que habían participado en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios la tenían atravesada.

-Yo… no se como pedirle esto…- Irene enrojeció levemente, se sentía muy nerviosa, pero llevaba años queriendo decir muchas cosas y nunca había encontrado nadie a quien decírselas. El no verle la cara a la mujer con la que hablaba le daba una sensación de estar hablando consigo misma.

-Adelante, si esta en mis manos…- Jane aún estaba nerviosa. Escucharla durante un rato la ayudaría a calmarse.

-Quisiera contarle algunas cosas, confiando en su completa discreción y que nunca lo va a comentar con nadie, menos aún con Lily.

-Por supuesto.

Durante un momento ninguna dijo nada. Finalmente, Irene escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la cortina y por una pequeña abertura que no había notado hasta entonces apareció un vaso con agua y una servilleta. Le pareció apropiado tener el apoyo de algo entre sus manos al momento de vaciar su atormentada alma a una desconocida, a una mujer que nunca vería, que no podría reconocer en el futuro. Saber su nombre no era mucho. Con la cantidad de años que llevaba ahí, seguro que Mary Jane no era el nombre que le había puesto su madre.

-¿Desea hablar ahora o prefiere volver mañana?

La sugerencia la tomó desprevenida. En realidad, era mejor dejarlo para mañana. Llevaban mucho rato hablando, y seguramente la hermana no tenía todo el día para ella, aún cuando no había mencionado ningún compromiso o tarea que debiera hacer luego.

-Creo que mañana es buena idea. ¿Puedo pedirle como último favor el que mañana me reciba aquí mismo y en las mismas condiciones?

-No habrá ningún problema. ¿A la misma hora de hoy esta bien?

-Está perfecto.

Irene se levantó, recogió su cartera y dejó el vaso vacío donde lo había encontrado. Luego salió de la sala y del convento, encaminándose hacia su casa sintiéndose más liviana y con la expectativa de aliviar su dolor con alguien que parecía saber lo que había pasado. Ella tampoco tenía familia. Al igual que la sombra con la que habló, viéndose desesperada encontró refugio y consuelo entre aquellas mujeres a las que nadie mira realmente.

----------------------

Una vez que sintió la puerta cerrarse, Jane corrió la cortina, recogió el vaso y se quedó un rato meditando acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Este tipo de conversaciones era recurrente entre las familias de las aspirantes y las Maestras de Novicias. Pero ella nunca había recibido a nadie así. Tal como lo sintió Irene, ella misma se sentía incapaz de escuchar su historia mirándola a la cara. Lily había dicho que no tenía más familia que su madre. La vida de esa mujer ha de haber sido difícil, y ella no quería nada más que ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

Recordando que el tiempo pasa muy lento cuando no se hace nada, salió de la sala y partió a hacer sus cosas.

* * *

_Como siempre, recibo reviews_. 


	3. Domingo

_Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo del medio de esta loca historia mía. Como siempre, gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews por el capi anterior, y el último capitulo va la próxima semana. Si, a esta historia le falta poquito. Es que es una miniserie. _

_Espero que les guste mucho, mucho. _

_Lia_

* * *

**Domingo **

Tal como lo había hecho el día anterior, Irene se encontraba a las diez en punto tocando la puerta del convento. La diferencia era que ahora no se sentía tan tonta como ayer, pero igualmente nerviosa. La misma clase de nerviosismo que había sentido a los diecisiete años cuando "murió".

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se dirigió a la sala que estaba dispuesta igual que el día anterior. Había una pequeña mesita con un vaso, un jarro de agua y unas servilletas. Irene sonrió. Evidentemente la conversación iba para largo.

A diferencia del día anterior, Irene escuchó a Mary Jane entrar a la sala y sentarse. Ninguna dijo nada por un tiempo. Finalmente, Irene se decidió a comenzar la conversación.

-Buenos días, hermana Mary Jane.

-Buenos días, Irene. Y por favor, llámeme Jane.

-Gracias. Me va a costar empezar a decir esto- silencio-. Pero quiero que usted reciba a Lily conociéndola. Sabiendo sus orígenes, los míos, lo que pasamos juntas- Irene juntó todas sus fuerzas y sintiendo como removía la costra que se había formado, comenzó a desenterrar todos sus recuerdos-. Lo primero que quiero decir, es que esta historia no es muy sencilla de comprender. No le daré detalles de lugares o cosas así porque debo proteger a la que fue alguna vez mi familia, y aquellos a los que conocí. El anonimato nos mantiene vivos¿comprende?

-Perfectamente. No preguntaré detalles.

-Yo tenía 10 años cuando conocí al que fue mi primer amor. Era un chico especial, famoso por un hecho triste de su pasado. No sé bien como explicarlo, pero me sentí inmediatamente atraída por él. Como comprenderá, era un amor infantil. Lo que soñaba era con compartir tardes en el jardín, travesuras y, talvez, un beso furtivo. Luego, me enteré que el era el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Estaban juntos en el colegio, y me llevaba un año. Yo era la menor de 7 hijos, y la única niña. Supe que su vida no era muy feliz, y durante esas vacaciones, estuvo casi un mes en mi casa.

-Para mi era difícil estar a su lado, me sonrojaba y ponía nerviosa… en realidad era evidente que me gustaba. Al término del verano, fuimos juntos al colegio, y ese año, el me salvó. No sólo salvó mi vida, sino que también el trabajo de mi padre y la reputación de mi familia. En los años sucesivos, casi no nos hablamos, pero yo seguía enamorada de él. Como mejor amigo de mi hermano, tuvo innumerables ocasiones de conocerme, pero eso parecía no importarle. Y mientras los chicos comenzaban a mirarme, los únicos ojos que no me veían eran aquellos que yo realmente deseaba que lo hicieran: los suyos. Su mejor amiga me decía que no debía quedarme esperándolo. Que me distrajera, que saliera con otros chicos. Con ninguno duré mucho, con ninguno avanzó mucho la relación… porque ninguno era como él- Irene se detuvo. Necesitaba recuperarse un poco por decir todo eso. Hacia años que ni siquiera se lo contaba a ella misma.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Sentía que podría encontrar a ese chico en otros?

-Si y no… quería que fuera el, pero sabía que me dolería hasta el alma si una relación con la que había soñado tanto, que había esperado toda mi vida se terminara. Creo que ni siquiera quería realmente que se fijara en mí, iba a morir si terminaba conmigo.

-¿Y lo pudo solucionar?

-Algo así- Jane no lo pudo notar, pero Irene sonrió al recordar el primer beso-. Hubo un verano en que estuvo en mi casa, como siempre. Ese tiempo lo pasamos realmente juntos. Bromeábamos, conversábamos y jugábamos un juego similar al fútbol, pero de invención familiar.

-Quidditch- susurró Jane. Todo calzaba escandalosamente. Esa mujer era Ginny Weasley. La misma Ginny que había desaparecido a los 17 años, dejando a todos demasiado preocupados, demasiado destrozados, con la certeza que había sido asesinada. Por un momento, Jane se alegró de nunca haber encontrado pruebas de que había sido así. Nadie pagó en la cárcel por su muerte.

-A lo largo de ese año escolar, él me consideró más. Creo que hasta sentía celos de mi novio. Eso me dio la seguridad de que le gustaba. Eso era algo. Más de lo que creía poder lograr. El era muy popular en la escuela, podría tener a la chica que quisiera. Pero no tenía novia. Por eso todos pensaban que tenía algo con su mejor amiga, y yo estaba segura que ella era el objetivo de mi hermano- a Jane se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ron… _su_ Ron-. Y un día, luego de un partido escolar, en el que no pudo participar, pero yo si y ganamos, me besó.

-Al fin- susurró Jane, sonriendo al recordar el beso de Harry y Ginny luego del partido en sexto. Irene la escuchó y asintió aún cuando sabía que no la podían ver.

-Fue maravilloso… nunca pensé que podría sentir algo así con un simple beso. Se paró el tiempo, mi cuerpo despertó completo… fui tan conciente de sus manos en mi cuello, de sus labios, su olor, su aliento, y de lo que provocaba en mí. Tenía 15 años y por primera vez sentí deseo. Entonces comenzamos una relación tan inocente como mis primeros sueños. Me parecía que estaba recibiendo todo aquello que quería como recompensa a mi paciencia. Y a fin de ese año, nos alejamos por mi bien, o eso dijo él. Lloré, maldije, grité… pero amaba que fuera capaz de renunciar a mí por protegerme. Era más de lo que nadie nunca haría por mí.

-El también sufrió… mucho.

-Si- Jane se sobresaltó al recibir respuesta a su pensamiento. Casi lo arruina-. Ese verano nos vimos en el matrimonio de mi hermano mayor. Estaba destrozado, yo estaba destrozada, mi hermano, su amiga del alma… tenían miedo, venían tiempos violentos, eran unos niños… y debían enfrentar todo como adultos. Creo que no sabían realmente lo que se les venía encima. Y nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué?

Durante el siguiente año escolar, que era el último de él y penúltimo mío, nos vimos en secreto. Eso acordamos, y así fue. No éramos novios, salvo para nosotros. A medida que pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses, me convencía más de que no podría vivir sin él, no podría enfrentar su inevitable partida a fin de año a buscar a un criminal peligroso para asesinarlo. Y decidí que no iba a dejarlo ir de mí.

-¿Cómo…?

-Aún no sé cómo se me ocurrió… pero fue la mejor solución que encontré. Decidí adelantar algo mis planes a futuro con él. A finales de año debía estar embarazada, como fuera. Hasta entonces nunca habíamos tenido sexo. Compartíamos nuestras vidas de una forma maravillosa, y estaba dispuesta a renunciar a muchos de mis sueños por tenerlo siempre conmigo. Tres meses antes del término del año escolar, me acosté con él por primera vez. Al principio, evidentemente me cuidaba, para que no sospechara nada. Incluso, sabiendo que eso me ayudaría, le pedí ayuda a su mejor amiga, una chica maravillosa, que para entonces ya salía con mi hermano. Ya sabe, sobre anticonceptivos y esas cosas. Cuando faltaban dos meses, él me buscaba casi todos los días. Entonces, supe que era mi momento. Tal como él se quería llevar grabado mi cuerpo en su memoria, en su cuerpo mismo, yo quería el suyo. Aún lo puedo recordar. Fueron los tres meses más intensos de mi vida… y dos semanas antes de terminar las clases confirmé mi embarazo- Jane casi no lo podía creer. Por supuesto que recordaba aquello: ella misma le había dado a Ginny la poción anticonceptiva que debía tomar cada día, las indicaciones y millones de instrucciones para asegurarse el no quedar embarazada. Por eso no había detenido a Harry cuando salía furtivamente de la Sala Común, casi cada día. Incluso a veces no llegaba a dormir, y la pelirroja tampoco. Inteligente chica era Ginny: si no hubiera hablado con ella, habría interferido, los habría detenido. Lily, lo único que les recordaba físicamente ahora a Harry no existiría.

El tañido de una campana las sacó del momento de silencio cómplice que se había formado. Irene y Jane se sentían totalmente anestesiadas por la historia misma. La primera por haber podido decirlo y la segunda por haberlo escuchado.

-¿Irene? Esa es mi llamada. Me buscan.

-Oh, está bien. ¿La espero o regreso mañana?

-Regrese mañana. La esperaré como hoy. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, la veo mañana.

Irene se levantó y se fue, dejando a Jane al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Habría sido ella capaz de tomar la misma decisión que la pequeña y frágil Ginny? A diferencia de ella, nunca pensó que Ron y Harry morirían. Si lo hubiese pensado, nunca habría ido a ese convento a esconderse.


	4. Lunes

_Bueno, aquí se acaba este fic. Muchas gracias a quienes lo leyeron, dejaron mensajes, nunca dejaron mensajes, aunque pasaron por aquí no les tincó, etc. Mi cabeza loca ha decidido tomarse vacaciones y no pensar tramas retorcidas por un tiempo, creo. Aun así estoy escribiendo un fic que espero terminar y subir pronto. Es un regalo especial, y lo quiero tener a tiempo, al menos en teoría. _

_Se los dejo_

_Lia. _

* * *

**Lunes**

Tal como había ocurrido ya dos veces, tanto Jane como Irene se encontraban una frente a la otra, sin verse, removiendo costras de heridas profundas, pero nunca cicatrizadas. Solo habían dejado de sangrar.

-Creo que ayer quedé en la parte en la que supe que estaba embarazada¿verdad?

-Si, ahí quedó…- Jane no estaba muy segura de querer seguir escuchando, pero se moría de curiosidad. Y necesitaba saber, entender, qué había ocurrido con Ginny Weasley, que había ocurrido con ella misma… qué había pasado con todos al final.

-El año escolar se terminó, volví a mi casa. Cuando ellos comenzaron su búsqueda, esperé una semana más. Salí de mi casa, con un pequeño bolso y algo de dinero, y llegué a Londres. Hasta entonces, había decidido solo irme, pero entonces, tome una decisión un poco mas extrema. Iba a morir. Los muertos no tienen nada que los ate, que los mantenga cerca de otros. Yo había vivido, y quien era entonces ya no existiría más. Cambie mi nombre, mi historia. Viví el tiempo de mi embarazo en la ciudad. Cuando nació una niña, decidí ponerle Lilian. Esperaba que ella me mantuviera en el mundo de los vivos. Entre desconocidos, no supe más de aquellos que habían formado parte de mi vida alguna vez. Pero no tenia nada. Ni dinero, ni trabajo, ni donde vivir, ni quien cuidara a mi hija. Entonces, llegue a un a casa de religiosas. Les dije que estaba sola, que no tenia familia, que el padre de mi hija había muerto. Necesitaba trabajo, casa, comida. Y ellas me acogieron, me cuidaron, me enseñaron de cocina, costura y llevar una casa. Con su apoyo, y mucho tiempo de ahorro estudié gastronomía. Desde entonces, nunca más nos faltó nada. Pero a mí, siempre me ha faltado él, mi madre, mis hermanos. No me arrepiento de mi decisión, pero ha sido duro. Muy duro.

-¿Le gustaría saber que pasó? – Jane no estaba muy segura de hacer esto, pero era su turno de sacarlo todo. Ginny debía saber. Siempre y cuando quisiera escucharla.

-No puedo saberlo ya. Pasó todo hace mucho…- "Situaciones desesperadas, ameritan medidas desesperadas". Jane atacó con todo.

-Ginny¿Te gustaría saber qué pasó?

-¿Cómo me ha llamado?

-Ginny. Ginebra, ese es tu nombre.

-Si… mi nombre…

-Luego que te fuiste, Harry, Ron y Hermione tardaron un poco en enterarse – empezó Jane con voz segura. Decir lo que venía a continuación era una verdad que ella misma había decidido olvidar. Pero estaba segura que a Giny le gustaría saberlo-. Sin embargo, te buscaron durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente, el Ministerio te dio por muerta, pero nunca pudieron encontrar culpables. Hermione y Harry se tomaron como una ofensa el que se hubiesen dado por vencidos contigo. Estaban seguros que los mortífagos lo habían hecho para dañarte, y durante un ataque en un barrio muggle mataron a algunos sin muchos miramientos. Al poco tiempo, Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta que su amiga de toda la vida era un blanco definido de los Malfoy, que habían recibido la orden de matarla, y hacerla sufrir mucho en el proceso. Entonces, la escondieron durante un tiempo, en un lugar impensado para cualquiera. El resultado fue parecido a lo tuyo: se la dio por muerta, sobre todo porque todos aquellos que sabían dónde estaba y por qué, murieron en el enfrentamiento final entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter.

-¿Y qué pasó… con Harry?

-Murió. Horas después de matar a Voldemort, murió en San Mungo.

-Muerto…

-Ron Weasley también murió, pero durante la batalla – se escuchó el sollozo de Ginny. Jane podría asegurar que aún guardaba la esperanza de que todo hubiese salido a pedir de boca y que tanto su hermano como su amado estuvieran vivos y felices.

-¿Y cómo sabe todo eso…? Usted, usted no puede ser bruja…

-Si, lo soy. Más bien lo era… cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado, decidí que no quería vivir en ese mundo vacío. Así que lo abandoné – Jane comenzó a quitarse la cofia que le cubría la cabeza mientras hablaba-. Creo que fue algo cobarde de mi parte… pero me parecía que no soportaría seguir viendo a todos, intentando continuar mi vida. Ya no tenía vida. Al igual que a ti, ciertas mujeres que me eran completamente desconocidas, me abrieron los brazos, la puerta de su casa y me ofrecieron el consuelo y el apoyo que necesitaba para olvidar.

-¿Y olvidó?

-No. Pero las heridas cicatrizaron. Lentamente, y aun me duelen un poco, cuando llega el 1 de Septiembre, y pienso en los niños que irán rumbo al Colegio. Supongo que hiciste lo imposible para que a Lily no le llegara su carta.

-La recibí, y mandé una respuesta diciendo que agradecía la vacante, pero no era el tipo de educación que deseaba para mi hija. Renunciar al cupo no es fácil, pero se puede.

-Ya veo… - Jane se acercó a la puerta del locutorio. Si era rápida, podría llegar al otro lado sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, y podría verla, al fin…

Ginny no escuchó la puerta abrirse, principalmente porque no la había visto. Cuando Jane la miró, no pudo evitar recordarla con su túnica negra, sus libros, el uniforme de quidditch, en la cocina de La Madriguera… todos sus recuerdos desfilaron, y le pareció que el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta la ahogaría e un momento a otro.

-¿Ginny?- ella se dio vuelta al oír su nombre. Y si no hubiera sido ya un día cargado de emociones, se habría desmayado. Habían pasado los años, se habían desteñido los recuerdos en su cabeza, pero esos ojos castaños que la miraban solo podían ser de ella. Comenzó a llorar.

-¿Hermione? Oh, por Dios… - Hermione se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. Se quedaron así por mucho rato, llorando, recordando, volviendo a ser ellas, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

-No lo puedo creer… - consiguió decir Ginny con gran esfuerzo-. Pensé que no vería nunca más a nadie que conociera¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-Harry y Ron me trajeron. Los Malfoy tenían órdenes de matarme, y ellos decidieron que era mejor que me escondiera por un tiempo. Desgraciadamente, ambos murieron y nadie me avisó, porque nadie sabía donde estaba.

-Este es un gran escondite.

-Absolutamente inesperado – completó Hermione-. Supongo que por eso, nadie me encontró nunca. Aunque estoy destinada a tropezar con mi pasado. Voy a recibir a tu hija.

-Estoy segura que no pude haber pedido nada más. Tú deberías haber sido su madrina. Harry te lo hubiera pedido, estoy segura.

-Y yo hubiera aceptado. Pero eso paso hace tanto, que ya no importa.

-Estoy tan emocionada que no sé que hacer. Esto me parece algo irreal.

-A mi también… - Hermione comenzó a pensar en Molly y Arthur, que creían muerta a su hija, que no sabían que tenían una nieta maravillosa. Decidió sacar el tema a colación, aunque no sabía muy bien como se lo tomaría Ginny-. Dime¿nunca volviste a tener noticias de tu familia?

-No. Creo que ya es tarde para arreglar eso. Han pasado veinte años, ya no me une nada al mundo mágico, es como si mi infancia hubiera sido un cuento, nada más.

-Creo que nunca es tarde. Podrías ir a ver a tus padres, seguro quieren conocer a su nieta, antes que ya no la puedan ver cuando quieran. Y tus hermanos. Seguro tienes montones de sobrinos. La guerra fue dura, pero los muertos de la Orden no fueron tantos como podrías suponer.

-No se si estoy lista para decir que mentí, que pasaron malos momentos por mi culpa, y que, aunque me dolió no hice nada para aliviar su dolor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo intentas?

-¿Crees que podría?

-Se lo debes a Lily, a Harry, a Ron, y a ti en parte.

-Pues… creo que tienes razón… - Hermione le sonrió. La familia Weasley tenía derecho a sanar, a rearmarse. Además, así Ginny estaría menos aferrada a Lily y podría dejarla ir más fácilmente.- y aunque no quiero, supongo que debo irme ya. Tendrás cosas que hacer, supongo.

-No muchas, pero si, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Puedo venir a verte?

-Si tuviera familia que me visitara, lo podría hacer mes por medio. Siempre has sido mi familia, así que puedes venir, con la tuya. La Madre Superiora me asignará un día de visita, que te avisaré por Lily. ¿Te parece?

-Si. Gracias – se quedaron otro rato en silencio, actualizando sus recuerdos, procesando toda la información recibida-. Ahora si debo irme.

-Si, ahora debes irte – Ginny se levantó, y Hermione la acompañó hasta la puerta-. Agradezco que todo haya sido así – dijo mientras la abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla-. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

-Así será.

Y tal como ya lo había hecho dos veces antes, Irene Copperfield, la mujer que era ahora Ginny Weasley, salió del convento y se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar, su hija ya había vuelto de su trabajo y la saludó afectuosamente. Ahora no necesitaba aferrarse a ella, tenía a alguien más a quien acudir. Aun si su familia no la aceptaba de regreso, Hermione si lo hizo. Se sento frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina, mientras se hacía el almuerzo, y con voz serena dijo:

-Lily, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho, tanto como nos gusta Sirius. _

_Besos y hasta la próxima_


End file.
